veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Chung (episode)
Chung is the fourth episode of the first season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on May 13, 2012. Synopsis Following an interview on Meet the Press, a slip of the tongue by Selina is misconstrued as a racist dig at one of her political rivals. The VP and her team go into recovery mode, trying to take the spotlight off Selina by visiting the sick and injured at a local hospital. Plot Amy and Dan spend their Friday lunch networking at war hero Minnesota Governor Danny Chung's book launch. Chung asks his fellow "Danny" to step down the ladder and work for him - then signs a copy of his memoir "The Good Fight" for Amy to take back to the Vice President. The cantankerous Sen. Doyle, still fuming over the Veep appointing two oil guys to the Clean Jobs Task Force, vows to withdraw from Selina's filibuster reform project. At her office, the Veep preps for her Sunday morning appearance on ‘Meet the Press.' Besides clean jobs and filibuster reform, Mike suggests the "normal people" small-talk will be about football. Selina's team is the Baltimore Ravens but she barely remembers the quarterback's name and... well, that's about it. Amy delivers Chung's inscribed book. He's misspelled "Salina" and, reading between the lines, the Veep understands he wishes to step into her shoes. Unnerved by the Governor's ambition, the Veep frets that President Hughes might ditch her for Chung. Flunky Scott will create a background file on the charismatic soldier-turned-politician. At the end of the day, POTUS aid Jonah barges in with a new directive for Selina's ‘Meet the Press' interview: Instead of filibuster reform, she is to discuss immigration reform and pump up China as trade partner. Early Sunday, a skeeved-out Amy and Gary wait downstairs as Selina excitedly exchanges morning-after sex banter with her secret lover before heading over to the ‘Meet the Press' studio. Scott's research finds that Gov. Chung was born in China, making him ineligible to be POTUS or Veep. On air, Sam Finnegan fills in as host, and Selina nails the interview and even manages to mention filibuster reform. But she fumbles the football exchange, then really stumbles when, off-air but with the mic still live, she declares Danny Chung isn't really an American, much less capable of being President. The Veep team immediately goes on the defensive. Back at the Veep office, it's all hands on deck, as a panicking Selina gets some great news from Jonah: A construction crane has collapsed onto a ship in Portsmouth, Virginia, and a too-busy President wants her at the hospital. Thankfully, the White House appears to be unaware of her mic gaffe. At the hospital, a cheery Veep does a photo op with the survivors. But all hell breaks loose when the hospital TVs broadcast Selina's mic gaffe, and the people celebrate her hard line on immigration: "This is the White House, not the Yellow House." With chants of "USA, USA, USA" behind her, a contrite Selina telephones Chung, but her clarification ends abruptly when Gary seat-buckles her flesh on the ride back to the office. Sunday only gets worse, when Sen. Doyle withdraws his filibuster support. The only way to save the Veep's pet project is to get the anti-immigration and pro-Caucasian caucus led by Arizona Sen. Bill O'Brien to replace Doyle's defection. Gov. Chung goes on TV. Not only was the purple-heart recipient born in the States (to fully-naturalized citizens,) his heart beats "red, white and blue." Over dinner, Dan and Amy meet with finger-lickin' Sen. O'Brien and his Chief of Staff, Jack. Dan mocks the Senator's dream of protecting the country from the "bean eaters" with a 3,000-mile fence. Ironically, to make the massive construction project affordable would require employing cheap immigrant labor. But "sweetheart" Amy goes down the "dark country road," with an obtuse offer to work at "preserving a certain kind of American identity." Back at the office, Scott gets fired, Selina not-so-secretly sets up a bootie call, while a triumphant Amy and Dan have sold their souls to make filibuster reform happen. The long weekend is finally over. Quotes Gary Walsh: What did you do? Amy Brookheimer: You know what I did? I went to bed at 7:00 p.m Gary Walsh: Ooh. Amy Brookheimer: 7:00 p.m. on a Saturday night. Even people who are dying of malaria stay up later than that. Gary Walsh: Well, they can't sleep because they're coughing. Starring Main cast *Julie Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer *Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer *Tony Hale as Gary Walsh *Reid Scott as Dan Egan *Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan *Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock *Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson Guest cast *Andy Buckley as Ted Cullen *Brad Leland as Senator Bill O'Brien *Randall Park as Governor Danny Chung *Phil Reeves as Senator Andrew Doyle Reception "Chung" received positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode an 'A-'. Trivia -This episode takes place in October 2013. -Filmed October 26 - 28, 2011. Gallery veep-s1-e4-t.jpg 200962_1553883106.7292.jpg Episode-04-1024.jpg 120513-ep04-selina-desk-closeup-1920.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.42.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.43.46 PM.png 120514-ep04-amy-phone-1920.jpg 120512-ep04-sue-phone-1920.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.44.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 1.42.23 PM.png